


雲になればいい（变成云就好了）

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: ABO设定，二世Ax咕哒子Olofter上的旧文搬运





	雲になればいい（变成云就好了）

“……痛！”

意识仍在面前巴掌大的6.5寸屏幕里神游，前额传来的闷痛就把藤丸立香飘到八荒之外的虚拟数据里的注意力陡然拉回现实中。她丢下手柄，指尖微微凉，敷在刚刚吃了一记弹指的前额上倒是起了些阵痛的效果。她把视线向右转了90度，让她额头发痛的作案工具仍然停留在咫尺之间，她不满地目送着埃尔梅罗二世缩回手后云淡风轻的侧脸，注视着那只修长的手回到MacBook的键盘上。

“啧，动作太大了。就算你整个人斜躺在沙发上你也没法漂移过弯。”

埃尔梅罗二世用指节轻轻蹭了蹭下巴尖，对上立香的视线，一秒，又做贼心虚似的把目光聚焦于屏幕上闪烁的光标，十指翻飞，键盘传来噼里啪啦的声响。

“说我动作大以前——老师你自己写文档的声音也不小嘛。要是哪个路人甲不小心听到刚才的对话和老师现在敲键盘的声音，说不定会以为我们在做什么羞羞的事哦？……别打！我知道啦，我动作会尽量小一点的……”

见他修长的手指又离自己的前额只剩不到三公分，立香立即认了怂，努了努嘴，握着手柄在沙发上缩成一团，偷瞄起埃尔梅罗二世。从刚才开始，他就一直抱着电脑在写什么——论文，他自己说的——安静得仿佛成了被人丢弃在沙发上的地藏。

“可是，老师又怎么知道刚才那个弯我没法漂移的？”

“你连漂移键都没按。”

“那……那个是失误！再说老师是怎么知道我没按R键的，不是在写论文吗？”

“随时关心我的学生，这是作为教师的天职。”

诓谁呢。

立香眯起眼，心里小声笑骂着埃尔梅罗二世。她眼尖，一瞬就捕捉到了埃尔梅罗二世烧红的耳廓，而他不动声色，伸手摸到桌上的索尼，把耳朵罩得严严实实，狡猾地收起了狐狸尾巴，连让立香看第二眼的机会都不给。

盯着埃尔梅罗二世看了几分钟后，立香意识到并不会出现她想象中的埃尔梅罗二世趁她不注意时一直看着她的画面。这位让她前额闷痛的始作俑者是真的把自己完完全全浸在了文献和论文中，和她只是肉体坐在沙发上心不在焉地玩着游戏、精神早就不知道飘到月球还是木星背面的开小差截然相悖。她心生一丝无趣，悻悻放下手柄，决定还是不要在他工作的时候玩游戏分散他的注意力，拍了拍脸，在书架上各种拗口的魔术教科书和各种她看不懂也不想看懂的严肃文学间找到一本标题看起来像是轻小说的书，《天空的另一半》，坐回沙发上，强迫自己把注意力集中在书页上冗长的句子中。

立香不是个爱学习的人，至少在来到迦勒底以前不是。凡是和学习有关的事她总喜欢一而再再而三地逃避直到无处可逃。可自从来到迦勒底以后，她发现她对学习这件事的认知存在巨大偏差——秃头大叔的一节课漫长得如同持续到了审判日，而长发美男的一节课短暂得仿佛只是弹指一挥间。

第一次听埃尔梅罗二世的课纯粹属于立香的无心之举。彼时她只是发现安排第二天的周回任务时出了一点小问题，便想来找埃尔梅罗二世更改一下第二天的行程，她几乎转遍整个迦勒底，最后在一个不起眼的小房间里找到了他。那个空房间里闲置了一个小黑板，埃尔梅罗二世索性把那里当成了教室，当她找到他时，他正在给亚历山大讲课。立香不准备打扰他，进门后就安静地坐在教室一角，结果听得目不转睛，完全忘记了自己来找埃尔梅罗二世的初衷，也完全没有注意到自她进来以后，埃尔梅罗二世不停偷瞄她的视线。

甚至在课已经结束、亚历山大已经离开教室去找吉尔后，立香还直愣愣地盯着黑板上隽秀的花体字板书发着愣，脑内剧场仍在循环着埃尔梅罗二世讲述的情节，直到额前的痛感才把她从斗兽场里将要喂狮子的角斗士之间的搏杀拉回现实。

“你来听课我不介意。”埃尔梅罗二世用书脊轻轻敲了一下立香的额头，面无表情地说，“不过魔术师就别妄想和英灵比肩了。”

立香听出埃尔梅罗二世话里有话，却哑口无言不知该做何反驳，只好草草向他确认了第二天的行程就道了别，在他复杂的神情里当了个逃兵。话虽这么说，可自那一天以后，埃尔梅罗二世默许了立香把他移出加班列表让他休假并把周回任务一股脑全丢给梅林和斯卡哈这一“不务正业”的行为。尽管他知道里面或多或少带了几分醉翁之意不在酒的意思，但他仍然选择默许。

掐指一算距离她第一次踏进埃尔梅罗二世的课堂也已经过去了两年，立香摸着粗糙的页边想，然而这两年里他们的关系也没有多少进展，还是普通的御主和从者，平凡的老师和学生，以及单纯的Alpha和Omega。

不，要说变化也并非没有。

蝴蝶扇了一下翅膀，风把第一块骨牌吹倒，溅起的火星不小心撞上了引信，在他们之间炸出了一个虫洞。

人的记忆经常莫名其妙出现盲点，只选择性保留下对自己最重要的部分。立香绞尽脑汁也没有回忆起来他们到底为什么把上课地点从偏僻的空教室搬到她的房间，明明在她这间不算太舒适但悠闲自在的房间里一点学习氛围都没有。也许是因为这里更方便，也不用担心会有天外来客的打扰。

但那一小段记忆断片后的事情她仍然历历在目。她只是在自己的房间里坐着看书，没有特异点里如泥沼的紧急情况对魔力的肆意榨取，没有从者间每做出一个选择都可能是死亡flag的摩擦让思维过载，她就那么毫无征兆地陷入发情期。

她向埃尔梅罗二世投以求助的目光，希望他能帮她做些什么。她原以为埃尔梅罗二世会为她取几只抑制剂，或者用魔术把她催眠让她在睡梦中度过这过于煎熬的时刻。平时埃尔梅罗二世总给立香一副难以亲近的感觉，他总是安分守己地和她保持着最本分的主从和师生之间的距离，对事对人也总是露出被动和拒绝一切的冷淡姿态。即便她对他有超越主从之间的爱慕，她也根本没有期望理性似机器人的他真的会对她产生欲望或者是什么别的情感，即便他们之间真的有什么暧昧缱绻的展开，说不定最后也只会停留在冒着粉红心形泡泡连牵个手都像触了电之类的柏拉图情节。

所以当埃尔梅罗二世给了立香一个法式热吻时，她的耳边嗡的一声，仿佛有什么东西炸开了。但愿那不是心脏开裂的声音，她还忙着生存，不想赶着去死。随后她品尝到了相当浓烈的酒味，还混了一丝丝苦味和清新的酸甜。是埃尔梅罗二世的信息素，醉心的气息侵入她的四肢百骸。

“……是柑香酒（Coracoa）的气味。”

埃尔梅罗二世看穿了立香的疑惑，俯在她耳边低声说，沙哑的声音里混杂着不规则的喘息，以及早已飘过临界的情欲。

“是一种利口酒，由西班牙的殖民者将巴伦西亚甜橙带到南加勒比海的库拉索岛上种植产生的当地品种酿造而成，并以库拉索岛的名字命名。库拉索岛的名字据传是来自西班牙殖民者对岛上原住民的称呼，这个词带有‘治愈’的意思。不过还有一种说法是库拉索（Coracoa）这个词的来源是葡萄牙语的心脏（coração）……”

而立香只觉得要被埃尔梅罗二世灌醉了，脑袋一片混沌，听不进他的任何说明，只能尝到口中混着她自己的蜜柑味信息素的库拉索酒味、长发蹭在肌肤上的酥痒，以及身下温暖的泥泞带来的幻觉、涩痛和快慰。两具原本毫不相干的胴体糅合在一起，发情期和情欲让她整个人都脱了力，她感觉飘飘然的，只能跟着他的动作随波逐流，仿佛变成一朵云。

事后她睡到了第二天的下午，睁开眼时意识还是一团朦胧的烟雾。她习惯性地摸了摸后颈，指腹的柔软细腻触到腺体上一排粗糙狰狞的痂。她陡然清醒，从床上弹起来，好巧不巧，埃尔梅罗二世正好拿着掌机和一个小药盒推门进来。

敏捷D的身体的反应总是落后神经元的指令，他还没来得及说出“你醒了”之类的问候语并侧开身子，柔软的枕头就糊上了他的脸。比痛感更先一步被中枢神经接收的是炸了毛的立香用尽了全身力气的怒吼，仿佛要昭告整个迦勒底她心甘情愿地掉进了孔明的陷阱：“老师你为什么把我给标记了啊——！！”

“对不起，立香。”埃尔梅罗二世低下头，轻声叹了口气，为被抛投坠地的可怜的枕头默哀了三秒钟，怀着一把年纪还要被人说教的不甘心，说道，“是**故意**的。”

“故意……………………诶？！故、故意的？”

一个“故意”让立香早就构思好的什么“老师平时明明是个克制的人怎么能不小心被信息素驱使做出这种草率的事”的痛心疾首以及对“Alpha可以始乱终弃但omega只能从一而终”的不公平的抱怨全给压回肚子里。她顿时丢了气势，跌坐回床上，心烦意乱地对起了手指，视线却不停飘向埃尔梅罗二世给她倒水掰药片的侧脸。

现在仔细回想的话，那时老师说的话只是为了缓解两个人都经验不足的尴尬吧，毕竟哪个alpha会在标记omega的时候科普自己的信息素啊！立香噗噗地笑出声，整个人缩成一团夸张地颤抖着，终是再次惊动了身边的地藏。

人总会无意识地优先接受自己最熟悉的东西。若非立香的笑声太有穿透力，隔了个降噪耳机和80年代的经典英伦摇滚金曲还能传进埃尔梅罗二世的耳朵里，他也许会以为是南极大陆发生了雪崩才会让他的电脑抖成地震的波形。

埃尔梅罗二世瞥到书页插图里无神的印度女人，斜睨着立香，第一个浮现在脑中的问题却不是立香究竟神经大条到何种程度才会连看严肃又正经的社会纪实也能笑出声，而是她为什么会放弃玩得正起劲的马里奥赛车而选择去书架上找那些不适合她的书阅读。

“你到底在笑什么？”

“没什么……只是刚才突然想到了上个特异点的事，不小心就……”

立香笑得红了脸，抬手擦干眼角笑出的泪花。特异点当然也有令她啼笑皆非的回忆，但她刚才所想的事和特异点的经历八竿子都打不着边。她完全可以想象如果此时此刻把她刚才所想的如实告诉埃尔梅罗二世的话，她不太灵光的脑袋肯定又要受到恼羞成怒的弹指的摧残，为了不被脑瓜崩弹成万物归一的降临者，她还是得编一个善意的谎言。

埃尔梅罗二世悬在立香额前三公分的手指停住了，看到立香的笑脸他忽然有些心软，便放弃了弹指，改为捏她软乎乎的脸颊以示惩罚：“既然选择不玩游戏而是看书那就给我安静一点。”

“是是，知道啦~”

立香揉着不知是被捏痛还是笑痛的脸颊，立起书挡住大半张脸，只留下眼睛不停向埃尔梅罗二世暗送秋波，结果全被他身边的A.T.力场弹回，而他依旧像个地藏，只有手指在键盘上舞动。她有些失落，心不甘情不愿地把视线转回白纸黑字间，可注意力无论如何都无法集中在书页上，思绪又飘进了迪拉克海。

她回想着他们之间屈指可数的约会——事实上只是一些单独相处的瞬间，但都被立香一厢情愿当成了约会。

那应该是去年四月，他在借给她的书里夹了一张小纸条，“晚上十一点四十二分在天文台见面”，还附赠了一个完全不符合埃尔梅罗二世风格的可爱的鬼脸。

立香十一点半就赶到了天文台，结果发现早就在那里靠抽烟打发时间的埃尔梅罗二世。她的余光瞥到了一旁的垃圾桶上的烟蒂，如果那都是他抽的话，他至少在这里已经等了二十分钟以上。她的胸口有点闷，一时竟忘记和他打招呼，直到他平缓的声音把她从难为情的罅隙中解救。

“怎么才来……不是，你怎么会到这里来？”

“不是老师让我来的吗？”说着立香还做了个和纸条上一模一样的鬼脸。

埃尔梅罗二世别开脸，不耐烦地嘀咕着“算了既然来都来了”之类的话，牵着立香的手，拉着她到玻璃幕墙前，指着星空，下意识地给她讲解历史和星象学。直到他的声音贴着耳畔响起，说话时的气息一阵阵扑向耳廓，她才意识到他们之间的距离早就悄声归了零，至于后面关于什么圣乔治日和天琴座流星雨之类的东西她几乎一点都没有听进去，脑海里全被一片纯白无垢的非牛顿流体占据。

埃尔梅罗二世没有看他年年国庆一看窗外就能看见的景象，而是看着流星落入身旁那片金红色的海。星辰映在她的眼底，如同注视着彩虹桥尽头的瓦尔哈拉。

“老师，我呢……并不觉得和英灵比肩是什么妄想哦？”

立香望着夜幕中渐渐消隐的流火，轻声喃喃道。

“毕竟老师也是那样的人吧——剑指星辰，哪怕错过群星，也会落在云端*。”

埃尔梅罗二世揶揄立香“你是诗人吗”，他轻笑的调侃得到的却是立香冲动而认真的回应：“不，不是的！我……我真的觉得老师早就是已经可以和英灵们比肩的人了，就算不用借助军师的力量，**您也已经是足够闪耀的恒星了**！您那么厉害，无所不知无所不晓，每每都在战局不利的时候帮忙扭转乾坤，您还教出那么多优秀的学生……您还很温柔，那么吸引人……”

一腔奔腾的热血随着声音淡入空气而逐渐冷却，立香只觉得舌头打了结，窘迫地呆站着，恨不得这时候能立刻从天而降一颗流星把她砸死在这冰天雪地里。埃尔梅罗二世却突然大笑起来，把手足无措的立香圈进怀中，贴着她的耳畔，狡猾地压低声音，说：“我还只是停留在追逐繁星的阶段罢了，只是借助了星辰的光芒才成为了现在的我。不过，既然已经这么说了，那立香变成云不就好了。”

“……我才不要。云一点也不好，虚幻又缥缈，风一吹就散了，还会下雨下雪的，挡住别人的阳光。”

“但云永远会飘在地面之上。”

立香还想反驳什么，可埃尔梅罗二世什么也没再说。行动永远比说教更加有效。她又闻到了熟悉的柑香酒的气味，几乎快要溺亡在他眸中的一汪浅塘。

天琴座流星雨到底是什么样的，立香已经记不太清了。也许是她此生看过最绚烂的流星雨，但所有的绚烂都比不过omega信息素爆炸时的幻觉来的刻骨铭心。

后来——后来每逢季节更迭的时候，埃尔梅罗二世就会邀请立香一起去天文台，但再也没有发生天琴座流星雨那天的亲密接触，最多只是从七月七日长生殿聊到西北望射天狼；在收拾那些出逃的魔神柱时，立香也曾在特异点里突然陷进发情期的临界态，埃尔梅罗二世却没有满足她渴望缠绵悱恻的愿望，只是小心地给她喂下抑制剂；还有一次是在某个微小特异点里，他们收到紫苑的指示到温泉乡追查异变的根源，结果成了一次平淡无奇的公费约会。

他们偶尔也会有在信息素爆发和发情期的驱使下讲课讲着就讲到床上去之类的脸红心跳的经历，但在近一百零六万秒的漫长时光里，那些短暂的云雨也不过是往河流里丢了一小块石子，涟漪扩散到远方，一切又回归平静，似海浪抚平了被遗忘的旅人的足迹一样。

也许只有旅者本身才会记得那些足迹。至少立香还记得。他们之间屈指可数的亲昵对立香而言是如数家珍的回忆，但这些回忆埃尔梅罗二世又记得多少，她不得而知，也许和他脑海里无穷尽的知识相比只不过是天地蜉蝣沧海一粟，甚至可能早已走到记忆曲线的尽头被他抛进遗忘的黑洞。

立香又开始偷瞄埃尔梅罗二世，看着星眸里映着电脑屏幕的白光和在键盘上弹钢琴似的修长的手指，轻轻叹了口气。虽然他是好看，有一种难以言喻的气质，但他的冷淡与阴郁绝不是她会一见钟情深陷爱河的类型，如果不是因为那一次带了些必然意味的偶然，她也许还是个在他面前用抑制剂伪装成beta的omega。虽然她对安定的现在已经心满意足，但心底里囚禁的贪欲总是在每个辗转反侧的深夜里站在她的思维中央呼唤着不值得和刺激感，她就差没有把墙角的绿植扒光，只为了占卜她在他心中到底是十分重要还是无关紧要。

然而每每立香向埃尔梅罗二世或暗示或明示感情类的问题时，埃尔梅罗二世总能见招拆招，一句“我不是不能理解像你这个年龄的孩子想追求刺激的心情，只是一时冲动的结果经常是一辈子的追悔莫及”就能轻巧地转移话题，让立香陷入了更大的苦恼中——被自己的alpha当成孩子究竟是好是坏。

埃尔梅罗二世终止了扮演地藏的行为，他摘下耳机，揉了揉因长时间办公而酸痛的脖子和手腕，把电脑留在桌上，收拾被他随性乱放的几本参考文献。看到他终于有了动静，立香上一秒还低落的心情瞬间就被阳光照亮，连忙放下书拿起手柄，这时她才注意到不知何时她把书给拿倒了。

“老师的论文写完了吗？”

埃尔梅罗二世忙着收书，头也没抬地回答：“嗯，总结和致谢部分还差一点，其他已经写得差不多了。”

“那……想和老师一起玩马车可以吗？”

“想什么呢，哪有时间玩？”

埃尔梅罗二世再一次和立香四目相对，严肃的神色吓得她浑身一颤，要不是距离太远，她现在可能又要吃一记弹指了。

“不是说论文已经写得差不多了吗……死线是什么时候？”

“死线倒不急，还有半个月。”埃尔梅罗二世整理完资料，又开始敲起键盘，“没有时间说的是你。看完论文以后把摘要写出来，今晚以前给我，用英文，大意表达出来就行，语法错误我会再修正的。正文内容不准动。”

“那不就是现在？！……唔，知道了……”

刚刚灿烂还没几分钟的立香又打了蔫，把埃尔梅罗二世推到她面前的MacBook放在腿上，余光不由自主地在带着耳机陷进沙发里握着手柄的埃尔梅罗二世和屏幕上震撼的马拉卡纳球场航拍图之间游弋。这时她才了然，刚才埃尔梅罗二世得有多大的定力才能不被她的游戏画面吸引，如同他故意无视她刻意的撩拨一样。

为了能早些加入文明扩张的战场，立香决定还是早点写完摘要。可她还是无法集中精神，直到埃尔梅罗二世把耳机戴到她的头上，他的声音混杂在复古的英伦摇滚中：“耳机先借你，写完再给我。快点写，晚上还想一起联机呢。”

诶？立香恍惚间听到埃尔梅罗二世说了什么“晚上一起”之类的词汇，也不知道是歌词还是他真的说了类似的话。音乐终于让她躁动的心静了下来，她扫了一眼论文的标题，《篡改历史中的剪定事象对当前的编撰事象的影响与研究》，浓郁的学术气息混着睡意一阵阵扑向她。她喝了一大口咖啡，又嚼了半块巧克力，甜食和咖啡因是最佳的兴奋剂，她这才算理解埃尔梅罗二世为什么总要偷吃她的手作巧克力。

论文的内容却和学术气息浓厚的标题文不对题，前言里几乎只字未提剪定事象和编撰事象这些概念性的东西，开篇就是一句“我个人认为omega的作用不仅是生育，他们还能为这个世界贡献更多的东西”让立香不免想起刚刚她只看了几页就因为内容太沉重而放弃的社会纪实。

明明讲的是世界线收束和发散的问题，为什么会讲到alpha和omega的关系上，真是奇怪。立香抱着疑问，继续往下翻。

前言第一段里只是简单地抛出一些尖锐又敏感的问题，随后只是寥寥几句便转折到了人理修复的旅途以及剪定事象对于主干世界线群的影响的观点，而后的绪论部分更是只字未提性别差异，只是正经地介绍了一些概念和定义。

越是往下翻，立香的疑惑就越膨胀，后文也基本上全是基于她的特异点记录的分析，开头提及omega的那句话似乎只是埃尔梅罗二世不小心打上去还没删掉的内容。她看向埃尔梅罗二世，而他正认真地思考该在刚开拓的空地建一个什么建筑。算了，既然他说了正文内容不准动，以后还有机会问。立香又咬了一块巧克力，继续往下看。

直到她翻到案例分析才打消了她的疑问，但随之而来的是强烈的既视感——那个案例简单分析了在特异点里遇见omega发情时的紧急处理方式：由于特异点里的幻想种以及绝大多数从者都是alpha和beta，所以一旦omega发情就凶多吉少，抑制剂是一种解决方式，但更好的手段是omega的伴侣alpha用自己的信息素掩盖omega的气息。

立香莫名想到了那次她在特异点里的意外发情，用了抑制剂后她的身体状况已经趋于稳定，但萦绕在她身边的柑香酒的气息直到她回了迦勒底才渐渐散去。

下一个案例就验证了立香的既视感，虽然主要内容分析的是篡改架空的八百万神明的传说能否影响流传至今的神话，但内容不免又提到了omega，不知是埃尔梅罗二世手误还是怎么回事，立香发现有一个本该是omega的地方写成了master。

立香来不及思考，往下翻了几行，那之后的案例分析没有再出现把omega打成master的手误，但种种充满既视感的案例分析让立香愈发觉得那个“特异点里罕见的omega”有她的影子，无论是她艰难的战斗，还是他悄无声息的关心，都在讲述这两年二十四个月他们之间的点点滴滴。

立香很快就翻到了致谢部分，开头都是俗套的感谢时钟塔感谢迦勒底之类的套话，也感谢了在多重可能性之间遇见了亚历山大和伊斯坎达尔，但寥寥几行后的大段文字全是在感谢另一个人的。她几乎快要贴上屏幕，一个字母一个字母地把那个名字拼出来，眼眶不禁发了红。

那一段致谢写的很随性：

「感谢两年来一直默默陪伴着我完成这项研究的、在无数可能性之间与我相逢的我的御主、我的爱人，藤丸立香小姐。她曾对我说过一句话，“要剑指星辰，哪怕错过群星，也将落在云端”，并把我比成追逐繁星的人。我一直很想把这句话原封不动地还给她，她至今也没有自知她已经成为白昼里闪耀的客星。但比起成为繁星，我自始至终都希望她能够成为一朵云。她认为云是虚幻而缥缈的，但我认为云是自由自在无拘无束的。我希望将来她依然能够成为云一样自由的人。更重要的是——当我错过繁星，从苍穹跌落时，她能够永远守护在我身后。我也希望，有朝一日我也能够成为她坠下时接住她的那朵云，如同库拉索那样让她也感受到治愈。」

哼，闷骚，笨蛋，不解风情，大笨蛋！

立香只觉得眼前的一切都被水雾扭曲了，忿忿地新建了个空白文档边写摘要边摧残键盘。

笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！哪个笨蛋会在致谢里写情书啊！笨蛋老师！笨蛋埃尔梅罗二世！笨蛋韦伯！

——但是为什么我藤丸立香就是对老师这样的笨蛋毫无办法而且迷恋得无可救药啊！

**Author's Note:**

> *原文：我觉得要剑指星辰，哪怕错过群星，也将落在云端。——基利安•姆巴佩


End file.
